Miss Independant
by Aeta Aella
Summary: Songfic, AU, OneShot. Kagome's a welder, and needs no man. Then someone new comes along.


Miss Independent.

A one-shot AU by Aeta Aella.

Aeta Aella does not claim ownership of Inuyasha, nor Ms. Clarkson's songs.

_Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance  
Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

Kagome was no man's doormat. She was on her own and loving it. She needed no help, she had her own job. As something most would never expect of the sweet natured girl.

"HIGURASHI! YOU'RE LATE!" her boss bellowed. "IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE FIRED, GET TO WORK!"

Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes. "RIGHT AWAY 'GUMO!" she yelled back, ignoring the reply of 'That's Naraku-san to you!' She pulled on her gloves, placing the mask over her face. She picked up the tool of her trade, heading to the first piece of metal. A welder's work was never done.__

Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne

Eighteen and an established welder. She made good money and she enjoyed her work. At the end of everyday she saw what she did. It was satisfying. No man was going to bring her down. She was proud of herself and wasn't about to change.

_  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love_

After a few hours of long hot hard work she took a break, laying down her torch and mask. She took off the burned apron and hung it, picking up the violet metal lunch box. She left the building. She grinned, seeing her muscles under her shirt. What would that macho Kouga think of her now? Not some lily to get all possessive over.

She sat under a thick oak tree, opening her lunch box and pulling out her bento box. Picking up chopsticks and about to eat, she was interrupted by a rough masculine voice. "Hey, mind if I sit here?"

Kagome looked up into the most gorgeous eyes. Honey gold and lovely enough to drown in. He had a face to match. Her breath caught in her face and she waited for a touch to long before replying. "Oh, um sure. No problem." She said, flustered.

"Thanks." He said with a smirk that sent shivers down her spine. He sat and she observed the clothing he wore, a red t-shirt and worn blue jeans. He wore a red bandanna over his silver hair that reached his but. His firm _hot _but.

__

What is this feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door

"I'm Kagome, a welder here." She introduced herself to the stranger. "Who are you?" she asked. Oh man, was he hot. She hoped he worked here.

"I'm Inuyasha." He said, smirking at her. He took out his lunch, some pre-made ramen. He slurped up a noodle before adding. "I'm a welder here as well."

Kagome nodded with a smile, eating. _Yes! He works here!_

_  
Surprise...It's time  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No longer needs to be defensive  
Goodbye on you  
Real love is true_

That night Kagome lied on her bed. She was stomach down, hugging a red pillow. _I feel like a schoolgirl with her first crush!_ She thought, blushing and rolling over. She stared at her light blue wall with a portrait of her four grandparents, from both sides of the family. There was Grandfather Toutosai with his wife, Grandmother Momo. Next to them were Grandpa (She never knew his real name) and Grandma Kaede. It made a lovely picture, them standing in front of a sakura tree.

She sighed, remembering Inuyasha and her eyes closing, concentrating on his image. She sighed happily as she drifted off to sleep.__

Miss guided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no

In the days that followed she admired Inuyasha Tetseiga's build, almost endless supply of strength, his gruff manner even when doing kind things such as giving the leftovers of his lunch to the animals. She tried to stop herself from feeling this way about him. Tried, being the important word there. She could feel herself falling more and more for him.

"Hey, Higurashi." Inuyasha said abruptly one day as they were working.

Kagome lifted her mask, looking at him. "Yeah Tetseiga?" she asked curiously.

"There's a concert this weekend and I accidentally bought two tickets. Wanna come?" he asked, not looking her in the eyes. It was obvious that was an excuse and he really wanted to go with her.

_  
But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection  
She fell in love._

Kagome looked at him and smiled. "I'd love to." She said softly. "Lets finish up and we can talk more later." She said, pulling down her mask and was glad it covered her blush.

Inuyasha nodded, a very happy look on his face. He pulled down his mask as well, bending back over his work.__

What is this feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise...It's time  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No longer needs to be defensive  
Goodbye on you  
Real love is true

After work that night, Kagome and Inuyasha met. It was a slightly cool October night, and it was Thursday. "So, I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked with an arrogant smirk.

"Yes, and you better not be late." Kagome warned with a smile. They continued to walk. When they reached Kagome's house, she sighed, then went on her toes, pecking his cheek before hurrying inside.

Inuyasha smiled, putting a hand to her cheek. What a wonderful girl.__

When Miss Independent walked away  
No time for a love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of what cannot be real  
I'm so glad I finally feel

What is this feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise...It's time  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No longer needs to be defensive  
Goodbye on you  
Real love real love is true...

Kagome closed her eyes, listening to the end of the song. She grinned and turned to Inuyasha. He bent over slightly, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her deeply. She smiled responding. This was real love, and after all…

_Real love is true..._


End file.
